Her Lavender Eyes - Sequel
by beautiful arrow
Summary: Hey there! this is the squeal to "her lavender eyes" Please read this the first book to understand fully what's going on in this story. THIS IS A NEJIHINA story, might have a slight SasuHina flirtatious moments in later chapters. this is rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N: Hello again! I had a request from evra787 to continue on with the story of "her lavender eyes" so here it is! before anyone starts to read, this WILL be a NEJIXHINA story. I've cleared it this time. I don't want to sound rude or anything but if you dont like the pairing please dont review with a negative thought and dont read if you will just keep on saying how disgusting you feel. I am fine with Neji being with Hinata and I am sure there are people out there who are too. I've read so many fictions about nejihina and honestly fine them so be cute. _**

**_anyhow, this is just a quick chapter. it continues on from the night where Hinata was out with the rookie team celebrating her new position as an ANBU. there might be a slight sasuhina in the next chapters. I am informing my readers right now. but im still working on the story. i wont be updating daily cuz im starting my AS Levels now, and i really wont have time with my busy schedule with exams and school. _**

**_anyways, I hope I do better with this story! I'm still thinking about it, I would love to have suggestions! and please review __^_^_**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_there are links to show you Hinata's new outfits since she left Orochimaru's hide out! it shows a brief look on how i described it in my last story, these pictures resemble the outfit the most. _**

**_first link: _**

**_ . _**

**_seconf link:_**

**_ /thumbnails/detail/20120309/naruto%20hyuuga%20hinata%201600x1200%20wallpaper_ _ _**

**_if you cannot open them, you can find the links on my profile! _**

* * *

><p>Hinata avoided alcohol as much as she could, but Tenten and Ino would allow her to keep away from the fun. all three girls went to the bar where every one was ordering their drinks. they started a round of sake, after 3 rounds, they all were a bit tipsy. Ino stood up and waved with her hand around her head and looked at Hinata. "Say, hina-chaaaaaaan. lets have a bet, whoever loses will have to dance on the table with any guy she chooses!" they all looked at each other and started to giggle loudly. "I accept!" Hinata screamed her face beaming with light. they started to drink until Tenten gave up and stood up, looked at Lee who was wasted already.<p>

Tenten took Lee's hand and dragged him on top of a table in the middle of the restaurant were everybody turned their heads to look at them. Lee was enjoying this, he took Tenten by her hand and started to dance on the loud music. everybody was having fun, even Neji was a bit tipsy, he had to keep an eye on Hinata from afar.

* * *

><p>After that night, the next day was hell for the all the rookie nins. They all had to cope with a very band hangover including Hinata herself.<p>

She woke up in her bed wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday, her head was killing her. She felt a sharp pain between her eyes and on her temples.

A soft knock was on her door. One of the branch house servants came to her with pain killers and some hot tea to help her with her hangover. She was asked to join her father and sister to breakfast in 30 minutes.

Hinata took the pain killers and drank her hot tea as fast as she could, then went to take a shower. 15 minutes later, she came out with only a short towel wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her head to dry her long midnight blue silky hair.

Hinata was dressed in a light blue silky yukata with bright yellow flowers at the ends of her sleeves and the bottom of her kimono with an orange obi. Her kimono was not long, barely covering her knees. She never wore long yukatas or kimonos unless it was an occasion or an important family meeting with the council. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail with an orange ribbon.

She headed towards the dining room she was told to go. Her sister and father were already there waiting for her.

"O-Ohio gozaimasu, I'm late, gomen." Hinata sat down beside her sister facing her father. He had an unreadable face as usual, but a hint of sadness was there in his white ghost eyes. Hanabi wore her head of the clan off white kimono, with a small clan symbol on her back at the top of her kimono right under the back of her neck.

One of the servants placed their food on the table and excused herself to let the family eat in privacy.

"Hinata my dear, the council have decided something." Hiashi said with a stern voice, Hinata could swear that she felt his voice cracking, hearing what he said, she began to worry. Nothing ever came goof from the council.

They always hated her, no matter what she did, even when her father acknowledged her power, they still did not have full faith in her.

Hanabi began to talk, feeling that her father can't complete the task he has been given. "Hinata-nee-chan, I'm sorry to be the one to inform you this, but the council had decided to take a trial. The entire main house and the branch house will attend the trial. It will decide your new position in the clan. And they will take actions upon your words about what happened with you for the past years that you were absent. This will take place within the next week. I have no say in this, but I will assist you with my power."

Hinata's eyes widened just a fraction, she was expecting this but hearing it from her little sister still shocked her a bit.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day;<em>

Neji was with his ANBU team, Tenten and Rock Lee. They were at the ANBU HQ, taking their schedule.

Neji went into Sasuke's office first to take his schedule. Uchiha Sasuke was promoted to head of ANBU HQ, he was the head captain who controlled the ANBU. He took the place of Danzo. Not only ANBU, Sasuke was also the head Captain of the root.

He had all the military powers that worked in the shadows. He had many responsibilities like the blonde Hokage. Only he worked in the shadows. A lot had changed in the root, they no longer have their curse marks on their tongues and they are free to have emotions and live like normal people with families and lovers.

Neji entered the office, his ANBU mask hung firmly on the side of his belt. His face was emotionless.

"Hello there Neji, I assume you came here to take your schedule for the week?"

Neji was not in the mood to deal with his boss and his sarcastic words. He just gave a slight nod with his usual answer to everything. "Hn"

"I see that you are not in the mood. What's troubling you? You can always tell me." Sasuke asked Neji with with a mocking tone. He knew not to mess with the Hyuuga prodigy but he cannot help himself to try and irritate the other clan genius.

He always had this thing for Neji. They never were friends, but he always had this rival thing with him. Neji being the Hyuuga prodigy and himself being the Uchiha prodigy.

It never failed to amuse him how Neji was showing to everyone how cold hearted he was, but on the inside he too had emotions but was just as good as him in hiding them. Sasuke never admitted that he and Neji had their resemblance in their behavior and they both put up this mask of emotionless faces.

Neji decided to ignore Sasuke's mocking comment. He quickly took his schedule and went out of the man's office.

_"hn, so I have a patrol tonight and tomorrow evening I'll be guarding some prisoners. I'm and ANBU captain, what kind of duties are these?"_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! My first chapter! <strong>

**I hope you guys like it, please review! Ill try to update as soon as possible, like i said i would love to read your suggestions! **

**tune in!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The rest of the family breakfast went uneventful. Hinata stole a few glances of her father and sister. Other than that they ate their food in complete silence.

Hinata excused herself after finishing her meal. She went straight to her bedroom, trying to avoid any looks from the clan members. She entered her room and locked the door behind her.

Hinata lay on her bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity. Her eyes were unfocused. She thought about Neji, she hasn't seen him since the party last night. She also thought about what sort of punishment she will be getting from the council.

She straightened up in a sitting position, shook her head and rubbed her temples with her index fingers to sooth the headache away.

She sat up and went to her closet, picked out one of her black outfits. She thought of wearing one of her old oversized jackets but quickly changed her mind.

_"I'm not the same anymore." _She changed to her normal uniform and hung her Katana on her back and used the window to exit her room.

She stumbled on to the largest garden in the Hyuuga compound. She looked at the flowers and all the medical herbs that were there. Memorize of her gardening and taking care of her beautiful garden came rushing to her. She was thankful to whoever was thoughtful enough to take care of her garden when she was away.

* * *

><p>Sakura was at home taking care of her three year old Michiru. She took the day off to spend some time with her son.<p>

Michiru was often at Sakura's parents' house; she and Naruto had been often engulfed with work that none of them had the time to stick around all day.

Sakura was holding her son in her arms and was staring out the window looking at the beautiful blue sky that was decorated with puffy small clouds and the sound of the birds singing happily made a smile curl up on her face.

She heard her son giggle softly, "Mommy your hair is nice" he pull some strands of her pink hair, her smile grew wider and she giggled softly playing with her son.

Few moments later, she decided to go to her husband's office and force him to take a day off like she did and spend some time with their son like a proper family.

She gathered her son's stuff in a large light blue baby bag; she stuffed it with toys and baby food along with everything her son might need throughout the day.

She placed her son in his crib and gave him a stuffed animal to play with when she found her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura got out of the shower in a towel wrapped around her body and another towel wrapped around her head drying her hair.

She decided to wear something any other housewife would wear when going out with her husband and son.

She decided on a silky soft silky dark blue Yukata lined with light grey and designed with large sakura flowers. She wore a yellow obi.

She dried her hair and decided to wear it in a high bun with a pink hair clip to keep it secure. She picked up her son and took the baby bag with her and headed to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Hinata left the Hyuuga compound and headed towards the Hokage tower. She took the roofs instead of the streets to avoid the looks the people gave her.<p>

Hinata tried to avoid any other shinobi as she jumped from roof to roof. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone and tried to avoid the disappointed looks she received when someone saw her new outfit.

Going in full speed, it did not take Hinata long to reach her destination. She entered the tower and went straight down to enter the ANBU HQ, she asked some ANBU guards for directions to take her schedule. Hinata followed the descriptions given to her and found herself standing in front of a large door in a dim hallway.

Sasuke was playing idly with the necklace he was wearing; his thoughts were heading towards the owner of this necklace. His brother, Itachi. Until he heard a soft knock on the door.

Hinata stood there, her face emotionless. She heard a "come in" from the other side and opened the door to be welcomed with a stoic, emotionless but nonetheless handsome face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"I did not expect you here this early in the morning, what do I owe the pleasure of having a beautiful face like yours here?"

Hinata fought the faint blush that was covering her cheeks. She greeted him sweetly and smiled at him.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, I came here to ask about my ANBU duties, when will I be assigned my first duty?" Hinata did not break the eye contact, which interested the dark haired man.

"Ahh, aren't you excited about the job." It was more of a statement than a question. Hinata decided to ignore the sarcastic comment and nodded.

"Well, Hinata. I did not get any orders to give you a schedule or any missions. In fact, I won't be the one who gives you your missions, that's Naruto's job. You see, you are a special ANBU to us. I will only provide you with your weekly schedule which contain your duties within the village. Right now, you are free to do whatever you wish."

Hinata couldn't help but be disappointed about what she heard. She was willing to get to work immediately.

"Hai, understood. Well I guess I should get going then. Thank you Sasuke-kun." Hinata bowed her head slightly to show respect to his positon.

"Hn, don't mention it." Sasuke was starting to like the Hinata before him. she was indeed attractive but he knew that she belonged with another man.

* * *

><p>Hinata exited the room and continued her way out of the Hokage tower, when she came across a woman in a dark blue kimono and pink hair. By her side was a blond boy with large green eyes, both making their way into the tower.<p>

Lavender met green. Both women looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. "Mommy, who is that?" Michiru asked his mother in his sweet voice and pointing at Hinata.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata, one of our friends dear." Sakura avoided any further eye contact with the Hyuuga.

"But mommy, why haven't I seen her before? She's really pretty." Michiru smiled at Hinata. Hinata's eyes softened at the young blonde. A ghost of a sad smile was on the Hyuuga's face. She quickly made her way out of the tower, slightly disgusted by the site.

_"That could've been my son." _ Hinata shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. _"I should not think this way, it's his lose. Not mine. I now have Neji. Maybe one day I can also walk down the street in one of my kimonos holding my child's hand and Neji holding our child's other hand."_

A smile found its self on Hinata's face from the thought of her walking with Neji and their child. She couldn't help but blush as other thoughts crept through her mind.

* * *

><p>Hinata wondered where was Neji?, she was eager to see him. She wanted to feel his soft lips again. Her fingers lingers on her lips tracing them slowly, her blush never leaving her cheeks. Hinata decided to head back home and look for him.<p>

Neji was standing outside Hinata's door; he has been knocking on her door for the past 5 minutes. He fought the urge to use his Byakugan and look into her room. He knew he better not, the girl needed her privacy.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a light shuffle beside him. he turned his head as he saw long indigo hair hanging loosely on a fully matured body with all the curves in the right places. A fish net covering the flat stomach and black leather shorts covering only till mid-thigh, he took his gaze upwards and was greeted with large lavender eyes and a warming smile of his beloved Hinata.

"G-good morning Neji, I've been looking for you." _Dammit I'm stuttering! I haven't done that in years. What wrong with me?_

Hinata could feel heat rising to her face when she saw Neji smiling back at her. "Good morning Hinata-sama, I've been doing the same."

"Neji please don't add honorifics to my name, just call me Hinata" she turned to her old self, a timid girl who was nervous while talking to her lover.

Hinata's face was slightly flushed and her smile was shy. Neji was happy to see that part of Hinata again. Her innocence was still there but hid with an emotionless mask that was put up to shield herself with.

He was sure that from now on, he was the only one that can see the true timid and innocent Hinata, the Hinata he always knew. He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his heart.

"N-Neji, w-would you like to go and train with me? Perhaps we c-could practice with our katanas?" Hinata knew that she wouldn't be able to put up her heartless mask while Neji was around.

She admitted to herself that she liked it to be that way, she has decided to let only one person to see her true old self and that was Hyuuga Neji, her beloved cousin and her forbidden love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>here it is! I hope you guys like it.<strong>_

_**I do need more feedback and support you guys T_T **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner! Have a writer block! **

**this chapter is focused on Neji and Hinata only. **

**hope you like it!**

Chapter Three:

Neji and Hinata spent the rest of their day training with their Katanas. They did the same thing every evening together in the Hyuuga compound main dojo.

After midnight, they would sneak out together and go to a nearby lake. They would sit and talk to each other.

Tonight, 7 days later, they were there at the same meeting point. It was 1:30 am, both sneaked out when they were sure that everybody was asleep.

Hinata wore a dark purple silk yukata, with pale lilac flowers on the sleeves. The fabric was very light it made it easy for her to sneak out. the yukata reached her knees, her obi was the colour of the flowers, pale lilac. Her hair was left open and hang loosely till her hips.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat between Neji's legs, his arms wrapped around her from behind holding her in a possessive way. He dipped his face in her long ink like hair, taking in her lavender scent.<p>

"Hinata, I'm glad that you came back. I can't be happier." Neji's voice was muffled. His chin rested on the base of her neck.

"Me too, I'm glad that I came. It's better than what I've been living through." Hinata tried to hide the fear from her voice, tomorrow was her trial. She was afraid that they would take her away from Neji.

She was finally happy, she knew that Neji won't ever hurt her the way Naruto did. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about her trial.

She was too afraid of his reaction. "Hinata, is something bothering you? I'm here for you."

Neji's face was full of concern; she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. Tears were threatening to fall down.

"Neji, there is something that I haven't told you. It's very important." Hesitated, she opened her mouth a couple of times but shutting it again.

Neji turned her so she would face him. His eyes were plastered on hers. Neji can read people like and open book, no matter how they try to hide what's in their hearts.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" his voice was full of concern but at the same time firm. "Don't worry; I will stay by your side forever. You can tell me anything Hinata. Don't hide stuff from me."

Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. After building up the courage she needed, she opened her eyes and looked straight into his. "Neji, the council has decided to gather all the Hyuugas to witness my trial. I'm sorry that I did not tell you. I don't know what will happen to me after that trial and I don't know whether I'll be able to see anyone. Hanabi said that she would try her best. She said that this trial will only decide my new position within the clan."

* * *

><p>Hinata was successful in saying all that with a calm and sure voice. But no matter how she tried to sound reassuring, her eyes showed how troubled she was.<p>

It was silent for a while, Neji was processing what she just said. He knew that this was bad. In fact this was the worst thing that could happen right now. After being so close to his beloved Hinata, sure the council will not allow such a relationship.

They were forbidden of being together; she was a main house member, the original heir. Hinata was supposed to be head clan now if not for that incident a few years ago.

Other than that, the council never approved of Hinata. He knew that they will put everything in their powers to destroy her.

Without thinking, Neji took Hinata in his arms. He held her tightly and closed his eyes shut. No words could come out of his mouth. Hinata couldn't help but feel safe when she was between his arms.

She closed her eyes and buried her face in his muscled chest. She was so afraid that she wouldn't be allowed to be embraced by him like that again. The only place that she was being truly herself is when she is in his arms.

Hinata sobbed silently in his chest. Neji felt his shirt becoming wet. He backed away a bit and placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly so he can see her face.

With his other hand, he kissed away her tears a placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Hinata's heart was swollen with sadness. Every touch meant a lot to her. She was too hurt and tried to be able to bare the pain of being taken away from the one she loved again. She was sure that this time if she was taken away, she would lose her mind.

Neji placed his forehead on hers and the tips of their noses touching. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist protectively and the other was stoking her hair gently.

He whispered comforting words to calm her down. He promised to not leave her side again. He promised that he will not lose her again. He almost lost it when he did the first time.

None of them was able to bear the thought of losing each other. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity.

Neji placed soft kisses of her lips and all over her face. Not getting enough of her. He vowed that he will protect her with his life not because it was his duty, but because he loved and cherished her.

* * *

><p>They lost track of time, they sat in each other's arms watching the beautiful sunrise and listening to the soothing music that the birds made.<p>

They looked at each other, Neji kissed her lips deeply. Longing and hunger could be easily detected. He kissed her like his life depended on it.

He was happy that she was responding beautifully to his kisses. They deepened their kiss even more. Neji's tongue liked Hinata's lower lip asking for entrance, which she happily gave.

Their tongues swayed together in harmony. The feeling was incredible. Knowing that he was the first one to kiss Hinata this way, only made him want her more.

Hinata knew that their time was up. They needed to head back to their respective rooms. Tears filled her eyes and soon a cascade to tears fell from her eyes.

Kissing him and while crying at the same time. Hinata tightened her grip on his shirt not wanting to let go. She knew that the moment their lips parted, a loud sob will escape her throat.

Neji slowly parted away, but Hinata won't let go. "Hina, I'll always be there for you. I'll never let them hurt you." He again whispered comforting words over her lips.

His finders whipping away her tears, he softly kissed the trail of dried tears. He looked her deep into her eyes. Reassuring her that everything will be fine.

Neji placed on last soft kiss on her forehead, picked her up bridal style and headed towards the Hyuuga compound.

They sneaked into their rooms quietly and sunk deep into the cold sheets pretending to be asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>there you have it guys! I promise to update sooner! <strong>

**don't forget to R&R :) **

**Next chapter, The trial. **

**tune in! **


	4. Chapter 4

**the words which are written in _italics _are flash backs. **

**please enjoy and review. if you want to criticize my work feel free to do so. after all i am here to improve my writing skills. **

**and please correct me if im wrong in anything :) **

**Neji may be a little out of character in this chapter but its just so it would fit the situation. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

It was early in the morning, every Hyuuga was there, and the main meeting hall of the Hyuuga compound was filled. Main house members sitting on the right side, heads hilled high with pride, while the branch house members were on the left side of the hall, all their foreheads were bare showing their cursed seal.

Whispers could be heard throughout the room. No one was informed for what reason they've been summoned on this early morning.

A few minutes passed by and the council members entered the room along with the Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hanabi spoke in a low icy voice. "You are gathered here today to witness Hyuuga Hinata's trial. During this trial, Hinata will share with us everything that she had been through and upon the information she shares today, her position in the clan will be determined."

More whispers were heard and the faces of the branch members were filled with shock. Neji was seated in the front line of the branch side. His face was not showing any emotion.

"Silence." Hanabi's voice rose, clear irritation was there. Not moments later, Hanabi asked for Hinata to be brought in.

Hinata was wearing a traditional white clan kimono with the clan symbol on her back. Her head was hilled high. She knew that she had no reason to bow her head down, she did not do anything wrong. What happened to her was not to her free will.

Hinata was standing between the two houses, a few feet in front of them. Hanabi and the council members were seated before her. The council members were looking at her with disgust while her sister showed courage and determination in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto was back at his house, he had to discuss this with his wife. He wanted to make sure not to make a fool of himself in front of the Hyuuga clan elders. Sure Naruto had grown in these past few years, but he always liked to take the opinion of his smart wife.<p>

she always supported him and incourgaed him to help others. Sakura was proud of her husband. He was a kind man with a big heart. He never lets a friend in need.

it was time for him to depart to the Hyuuga house. until then, he started to panic. Naruto could not find his Hokage rob. he threw it somewhere in his rather large house when he first arrived, he was too focused on Hinata's case to remember where he threw it.

"Sakura! Where is my rob? I'm going to be very late to Hinata-chan's trial. You know how the Hyuuga's are and it was a miracle that I was informed in the first place!"

Naruto's voice was full of frustration and irritation. Sakura never thought she would hear this kind of tone from him. She then confirmed that he still cared for her. She always was jealous of Hinata. Sakura was perfectly aware that she shouldn't.

Hinata was in a very bad situation and she went through a lot, but Sakura could never let go of that stinging feeling that stung her every time her husband was up at night thinking about the blue hair kunoichi.

She quickly found his rob and had it to him. "Be safe dear." Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and let her husband rush over to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

><p><em>The moment the sun was up in the sky, Neji quickly rose and found his way to the Hokage's office. He knew that no matter how Naruto can be lazy, he never let his Hokage duties down. <em>

_It was his dream from day one after all. He entered the office without bothering to knock. There was no time at all. _

_"Ohayo Neji, how are you?" Naruto was surprised by the sudden burst into his office; he never thought that the person who was behide the door was Neji._

_"I'm good, but Hinata-sama isn't. you have to be there Naruto you are the only one who can help her. It's not my place to do anything. I would kill for her and you have to be there!"_

_Naruto never saw Neji in such situation. Neji was never the one to panic. He never asked for anyone's help either. _

_"Calm down Neji and tell me what do you that Hinata isn't?" confusion was drawn on the blonde Hokage's face. _

_"The council is putting Hinata on to a trial and they will decide her position in the clan after hearing what happened to her when she was with Orochimaru."_

_Neji was impatient; he wanted to make sure that Naruto would agree to knew that the young Hokage will not let a friend down at a time of need. _

_"Neji, how can I help her? You know that as a Hokage I'm not allowed to interfere with the clan decisions, meetings or private trials. Now tell me exactly why do you need be to be there? I promise you that I will try my best to help out, Hinata's safety in top priority."_

_Neji's face expressions relaxed as he heard the concern and slight panic in the Hokage's voice, that meant that he would help him not matter what. _

_He knew that the number one unpredictable knuckle head ninja will do the impossible to save a friend, yet along Hinata his ex. _

* * *

><p><em>Neji sat down and looked the bolde straight into his eyes. "The council despises Hinata since the day she was born. They've tried to eliminate her since day one. They wanted Hanabi to be the clan leader since she was born. <em>

_The council never acknowledged Hinata's progress, so they are putting all their power into work. They will try everything to eliminate her form the clan. They find her a disgrace. I want you to come to the trial and try to stop any decision in ending her life or putting her life in danger._

_I know the council very well and I know that they will take this chance to cause the maximum amount of damage to Hinata-sama. Please Naruto. _

_I do not beg on any normal circumstances. But please Naruto I beg of you, help Hinata-sama. You have no idea what could happen if she was left at the mercy of the council. They will only order to kill her."_

_Neji did not care whether his pride was hurt or whether he was begging; he held much respect for the Hokage, not only because of his position but Naruto was the person who showed him the light when he was so immersed in the darkness. _

_Ever since the chuunin exams, Neji knew that Naruto would someday make a great Hokage, he held much respect for the loud ninja. _

_On the other side, Naruto was stunned at the news. He never imagined sweet Hinata could be hated by the people of her own clan. _

_Moreover, he never thought that he would live the day that Neji would be begging him to do something for him. Neji was full with pride, but seeing his friend in such a state; he understood that Neji loved Hinata with all his heart. _

_"Do not worry Neji. I will put all my power into work. I will not allow them to harm her. But please understand that I can only stop actions which will harm Hinata physically. Other than that I have no power over any other decisions they make."_

_Neji was somehow relieved but he was still worried about his Hinata. He had full faith in Naruto. He gave him all the necessary information that he needs to have and thanked Naruto and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

* * *

><p><strong>review :3 !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the super long wait !

but it took me so long to figure out how to write this! I'm literally writing the chapter now and will upload it in an hour or so!

please bare with me here :(

i was very busy with studies and honestly its too hard for me to put what i have on my mind into words. it too difficult for me to explain just exactly how everything is going on with every single detail but im trying my best here!

I hope you guys like the nest chapter that i would hopefully be uploading tonight!

and i also do apologize for any inconvenience and if anyone is affected by the explanation of the experiments.

also im trying to work on the other characters, not just Neji, HInata, Naruto and Sakura. I'll write more about the other's life and what happened to them too.

I just came to notice that my previous story "Her lavender Eyes" lacked the info about any other character and it has really agitated me and i'm thinking to rewrite the whole thing but certainly not now i have too much on my plate and i cant handle anymore stuff to do with my day.

im sorry again for having you guys wait for almost 3 weeks!

enough for now ill upload it ASAP :)


	6. Chapter 6 -

_AN: **I know that I said in this chapter I would be giving more details on the experiments! its in the next chapter which I will be uploading now! **_

_**in this chapter, i wrote about the other girl's lives very briefly. **_

_**enjoy :3! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Hinata was standing facing her sister and the council. The whole room was silent; people wondering what will be Hinata's fate.

Hanabi's voice was low but clear as she spoke. " Hyuuga Hinata of the main house; the former heiress of the Hyuuga clan, daughter of the former Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hiashi. Do you swear to say all the truth and nothing but the truth?"

Hinata winced at her younger sister's formal tone. She lifted her head to look straight into her sister's eyes. She gave a low but clear _yes_. Her voice was full of confidence; no trace of fear whatsoever.

The Hyuuga head spoke once more; her face was drained from any emotions. Her voice was harsh yet soft at the same time. The softness of her voice was heard only by her sister.

"Very well then, you may begin with your story. But, be aware that anything you say will be used against you if seen fit."

* * *

><p>Just as the blonde Hokage left his house, his pink haired wife prepared for a full day out with her best friends.<p>

Leaving her child with one of the servants she had at home, Sakura wore a simple crimson yukata with black flowers decorating the delicate fabric; her obi was cream white and her hair was held up in a tight bun with a golden hair clip. She applied a light blush to her cheeks, a cherry red gloss to her lips and took off.

Sakura was to meet with Ino, Tenten and Temari who was on her annual vacation in Konoha to spend much time with her soon to be husband Shikamaru.

Sakura arrived at the local tea shop which was their meeting place. There sat Temari, Ino and Tenten.

Temari wore her usual black yukata with her crimson obi, he hair was longer; it passed her shoulders. She let it cascade down; her sandy golden locks covered half of her back. She wore red sandals which left all her red painted toes uncovered. Temari had her eyes lined with black liner and her lips cherry red.

Tenten wore a long black Chinese cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red dragon design at the bottom of her dress. There were two cuts starting from her upper thigh down till the end of her dress. She wore a black tight short which covered till mid-thigh. Her sandals were charcoal black and covered all her toes. Her hair was put up in a single bun with two sticks securing her hair. Tenten wore no makeup, to her she feels as if its not her face with makeup on.

Ino wore a short mid-thigh purple yukata. The fabric was filled with small sakura blossoms, her boi was black and she wore black sandals which covered all her toes. Her hair was held up in her usual high pony tail and her lips were rosy pink.

* * *

><p>They all sat and greeted each other, ordered their tea and sweets. All of a sudden Temari was the center of attention.<p>

Ino looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Temari, are you jealous of the Kazekage? It seems like you are trying to look like him" her voice was filled with sarcasm as all the other girls giggled softly at her comment.

Temari turned her head to Tenten totally ignoring her friend's remark. She showed off her diamond ring to the girls.

"Oh Temari im so happy for you! Shikamaru that lazy bum finally made his move!" Ino exclaimed with full excitement. She knew how Temari was waiting for this day.

After a few minutes of gossiping about Shikamaru, Temari turned her attention to Ino.

"How are things going on with you and Sai? No new steps yet?" Ino's eyes were beaming with light.

Ino took a sip of her tea and nodded. "Sai and I are planning to move in together. It has been a while and we are confident enough to take out relationship to the next level. I'm not sure about marriage right now. But it's a big step for us."

They congratulated their friend and Sakura quickly changed the subject knowing how the weapon mistress was the only one still single between them.

"Girls, I'm sure you know that right now…. Right now is Hinata's trial. I can't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing." Sakura's green eyes were looking distant, as in deep thought.

Her voice was low and clear worry was there. All the girl's eyes went soft at knowing that their dear Hinata was in a bad place right now.

Temari wanted to lighten up the mood. She cant help see her friends be in such a gloomy mood.

"Next time, I'm gonna make sure we get Hinata to spend the whole like with us like we usually do. Don't worry girls. Hinata is strong; she has been through a lot already. Im sure she can pass this."

All the girls held each other's hand and squeezed tight and giving each other reassuring smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! I did not write all the experiments in this chapter just one. I think its better to write each experiment in a different chapter. i wont be writing too many cuz its gonna take a long time. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I just wanted to say this really quick.. Just because some people dont like this pairing or the SasuHina pairing doesnt mean this gives them the right to hate on other people who do. I honestly have no problem with any pairing, i just prefer NejiHina, SasuHina and GaaHina. I dont get it why people start saying negative things about other people who dont share their same likes. Every body is free to like whatever they want. **

**I respect everyone on this website and I do expect other's respect too since I've done nothing wrong. Just because some people dont like something that someone else likes, doesnt give them the right to hate them and be rude. **

**anyhow, I dont want to sound impudent but I'll keep uploading my story cuz honestly i dont really care about people who keep saying my behavior is impudent. i do this for fun, if its not supported by the majority so be it. fine with me. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Just as Hinata was about to open her mouth and start speaking; Naruto burst into the room.

Everyone in the room turned to face the new comer. Naruto's face was put into a serious scowl. His eyes were full of determination.

The council members glared at him with hate. Hanabi's eyes softened at the new comer. She knew that it was Neji who told him to come.

She knew that once the Hokage was present, the council cannot harm her sister in any physical or mental way.

Even though Hanabi was Head of the clan; in trial, the council had more power since it's the judgment of the majority.

Hanabi gave the Hokage a welcoming nod before speaking. "Hokage-sama, welcome. Please have a seat and join us."

One of the councils glared at Hanabi and shot up from his place. "This trial is confidential! Only members of the Hyuuga clan can attend such meetings!" his voice was dripping venom, his ghost white eyes were glaring back and forth between the Hokage and the Head clan.

Hinata's eyes were wide with surprise. _Why would Naruto be here? What matter does he have here! This cannot be good._

Hanabi could feel anger boil inside of her. She hated the council just as much as Hinata did.

She turned her eyes with a deadly glare to the man who was shouting about traditions and how this was supposed to be kept between Hyuuga and only Hyuugas.

"Silence. I want silence at once. If the Hokage wishes to attend this trial then so be it. I will not allow such behavior some an elder." Her voice was deadly serious, the elder's knees buckled from the anger emitting from her voice. Her glare drained all blood form his face.

The elder sat at once crossing his arms to his chest and muffed a "humph". Hanabi's eyes softened once again and her voice returned back to normal.

"Hokage-sama, please have a seat beside me." Her voice was sweet and welcoming. Naruto knew that she understood why he was here for and who asked him to be.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you may begin" with that, Hinata looked into her sister's eyes and began her story. Hinata cleared her throat and began.

* * *

><p><em>"It was four years ago. A certain incident happened with me that I'm sure you all know about. <em>

_It was the day a certain person, Hokage-sama himself to be exact, had informed me with the worst news I could ever hear. _

_I was informed that day that the person I loved with all my heart choose another women to continue his life journey with._

_After hearing the news, by body moved on its own. I remember running. I was running for hours. I remember leaving the village, wanting to get as far away from the only person whom I loved, as far away as possible. _

_I was not aware that there were people waiting for the right time to come and take me. It's ironic how I went to them with my own feet. _

_It was dark; I was curled up against a tree. The forest was so think, the moon light barely eliminating anything. _

_After what seemed like years of sobbing and thinking; I stood up and started walking to the nearest village. _

_Unfortunately, as I began to move along the thick forest i heard a sound near a bush. As I turn my head to see what was, I came across two people. One of them was Kabuto and the other was an Otogakuri shinobi that I did not recognize. _

_I could see kabuto's smirk get wider by the second. His crazy eyes were looking at me like I was some piece of meat waiting to be eaten. _

_I can still hear his exact words echo in my head till this day." _

All eyes were on Hinata, it was dead silent. No voice could be heard but Hinata's.

She was interrupted by her sister. "Hinata, I want you to tell us exactly what happened with every single detail. And I want you to say every single word they told you before you were abducted." Her gaze shifted to a branch member on the first row.

"You – I want you to write down every word said by the people who abducted her. I want everything written down."

The servant mumbled a "Hai, Hanabi-sama." He bowed his head and took an empty scroll from the small cabin and seated himself to begin writing whatever Hinaat said.

Hanabi looked back at her sister with a small smile she ordered her to continue.

_"Hai" _ hinata cleared her throat and continued her story.

"_Kabuto's exact words were – __I Cannot believe this. Our little heir came right to us. Well, thank you for coming directly to us. I was going to attack Konoha just to take you away. Now come with me and make this even easier for me.- _

_I tried to run away, but my feet couldn't move. I was shocked. An attack on Konoha just to get me, I turned into the Juukin fighting stance just as what a Hyuuga would do. _

_I tried to fight my way out of there, but I was against Kabuto. He was much stronger than me. I tried to hit him several times but it was proven useless. _

_The other shinobi didn't have to interfere, I got too close to Kabuto to hit him on his chest but he caught me and placed a cloth on my face. _

_I was panicking, I tried to scream but I ended up inhaling the drugged wet cloth. After that everything went black. "_

* * *

><p>Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes to remember everything. It wasn't hard for her to remember. It was the worst thing that ever happened to her.<p>

She opened her eyes again and looked around to find wide several pairs of white eyes looking at her with curiosity.

She exhaled audible and looked into Naruto's eyes, she saw pain there. She gave him a small smile as if to comfort him.

Naruto could feel his heart tearing into pieces. He knew that it's his fault or at least that's what he thought.

it's not his fault that they were after her eyes. Naruto can't help but feel guilty for everything. He felt as if he was responsible for all of this.

During this time, Neji was cursing silently. He hated Naruto at that moment. The more he hears what is being said, the more he regrets allowing Naruto to get close to _his_ Hinata.

Hinata's face was blank, her eyes held no emotion. Everyone who could see her face knew that what she was saying caused her too much pain that it cannot be expressed.

Naruto and Hanabi couldn't help but feel sad and helpless seeing Hinata with such blank face.

* * *

><p><em>"As I was saying, after that everything went black. I didn't know where they took me and I didn't know how long I was out of it. <em>

_When I woke up, I found myself in a dark damp stone cell. I was alone; I couldn't hear any life around me. _

_I sat there for long hours; I couldn't make out the time. There were no windows to see anything outside, there were no other prisoners. I was alone._

_After some time, came a guard and gave me some water. He said that he will inform the leader that I was awake. _

_I was not tied down and it was too dark to see anything. I couldn't even see the guard's face I only heard him._

_Moments later, my cell was dimply lit by a candle in Kabuto's hand. His expression was as crazy as always. _

_I asked him why I was brought here. I tried using my Byakugan but my powers were the only thing sealed._

_He smirked, and sat down on the other side of the cell. I wrapped my hands around the metal rods and inches a bit to see my surroundings. _

_I asked him again why was I brought here. Kabuto did not answer me for a while; he sat there until Orochimaru came._

_They were talking with hushed voices; I couldn't pick out everything exactly. I didn't need to either. Orochimaru turned to face me, he looked at me with amazed eyes yet I could see the insanity in his eyes. He came close to the cell so only I can hear him, with a hushed voice he said _

_-__Hinata dear, I'm so glad that you came to us on your own free will. You are here because you will be helping Kabuto with his experiments. __– _

_Then he backed away and they both left. I didn't know what he meant with helping him with his experiment until the next day.. _

_I was awoken by cold water splashing on me from between the metal rods. The metal door opened and I was dragged by a guard to a big cold room. _

_It was awful, there were jars everywhere filled with different body parts and different animals inside of them. _

_There were big containers filled with greenish water and connected with tubes. There were creatures inside. _

_Some were animals and some were humans, but deformed humans. None of them had full human features. _

_I was placed on a cold metal table. The guard tied my hands and ankles to the corners of the metal table. _

_Not a moment later I saw Kabuto enter the room. He looked at me and said – __I will not hurt you, this will be only a small test__. – _

_Kabuto ripped off my jacket; I was left only with my tank top. He lifted the hem of my top till it reached my torso. _

_He said that he was going to put me into a test. I didn't know that it was a physical test. _

_Kabuto slowly cut a wound on my stomach from my navel up to my torso. He then brought a jar filled with small black creatures. I believe they were leaches. _

_He placed one on my wound. It hurt.. it hurt so much. The leach was eating my flesh. I had to feel every piece of me being eaten. _

_The wound grew deep. Just before the leach could reach to my internal organs he took it off. _

_I can still remember how there was blood everywhere, how I screamed and I cried. It was very painful. I could hear Kabuto try to comfort me in his sick way. _

_He would say – now now Hinata, that wasn't so bad. That was just the beginning. I still need to place some few other cuts and see if my genetic enhanced leaches would eat or heal your wounds. You see, its against their nature to heal but its my job to change that.- _

_He then cuts another wound on my arm, and again places another leach there. I was left with an open stomach, arm and thigh. _

_I was left there for what felt like days. Kabuto returned and healed my wounds. Although he didn't heal them completely; my wounds were wrapped and I was taken back to my cell. _

_The pain was unbearable. I wasn't experimented on the next day. I was left unharmed for the next three weeks. They said that my wounds needed to heal completely. _

_I was left in the cell alone, every once a while, Orochimaru would visit me and he would offer to train me. _

_He said that if he trained me, I would be able to co-op with Kabuto's experiments. He warned me that it was going to get much worse. I agree with him on that. _

_I wasn't fed much, barely any normal food, some water. Kabuto would give me some food pills after each experiment to help me with the healing."_

* * *

><p>Hinata closed her eyes again and took deep breathes. She heard her sister speak.<p>

"I think that we have heard enough for today. I'm sorry you had to go through all this. For now, I want Hinata to be taken to her room and we will continue to listen to her story tomorrow morning. Based on what we have heard we cannot make any decisions. Dismissed."

Everyone exited the room, expect for the council and Naruto. Hanabi gave him a questioning look.

"Is there anything we can help you with Hokage-sama?" hanabi wasn't sure why was the Hokage still seated beside her.

"I have other clan matters to attend. So, if you would please me this quick."

Naruto stood up and looked at the council, their faces were blank. He couldn't make out anything. He looked back at Hanabi to find her in deep thought.

"Hanabi-san, I will be attending tomorrow's session and every other one until you come with the judgment. " Naruto's tone was serious. His brows were put to a deep scowl.

Hanabi rose from her sitting position and nodded as approval to the Hokage. "Do as you please Hokage-sama. I do not mind your presence. But, be aware that your presence cannot interfere with clan business and judgments. "

Naruto gave her a questioning look, but she winked at him as to tell him that its only an act in front of the council.

She spoke again, "Hinata will not be allowed to go anywhere till the trial id done. She will not come in contact with anyone but her own caretaker. If you will excuse me, like I said I have other matters to attend to."

* * *

><p>With that, she left the room and headed to her sister's room. Hanabi did not know how to react. It wasn't her nature to go and comfort anyone.<p>

After walking through the silent halls of the Hyuuga household, Hanabi reached to her sister's room and knocked softly.

Hinata was sitting on her bed, looking out the window when she heard a soft knock. She ordered whoever was on the other side to enter. Secretly wishing it was Neji.

Upon hearing the soft "enter" from her older sister, Hanabi entered the room quietly and sat beside her sister on the edge of the bed.

There was silence for a few moments until Hanabi looked her sister in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this, you don't deserve it oni-chan. I will try my best to help out through this."

There was a short pause before Hanabi spoke again, now her eyes directed to the garden that could be seen from Hinata's window.

"Naruto was here today to help out; he will be here again until we come with the judgment. He and Neji-nii-san suffered a lot while you were gone. "

A soft sad chuckle escaped Hanabi's throat, Hinata didn't say anything. She stared blankly at her sister.

She wasn't expecting anyone to comfort her. She didn't expect anyone to respect her again within the clan.

"What am I saying? No one suffered more than you oni-chan. What happened to you cannot be forgiven; I will make sure that they pay for what they did to you. "

Hinata was starting to tear up from listening to her sister and look at her eyes, she could see the determination there. She knew at that moment that she still had people on her side.

She has Neji, Hanabi and Naruto. Without much thinking, Hinata wrapped her arms around her sister and brought her near.

Hanabi returned the embrace; she couldn't stop herself from letting her tears fall down.

Hanabi was happy to have her sister back. She was happy to have her safe and sound. All of them suffered enough, but no one suffered as much as Hinata. She would do everything in her power to keep her sister safe.

"Oni-chan, I'm sorry but.. *sob* but you have to stay here. You cannot have visitors until the next trial. You will have a special caretaker."

Hanabi wiped the tears off her face with the back of her palm. She straightened up and looked at her sister with hidden sarcasm.

"I can help let Neji visit you." Hinata's face flushed. Hanabi couldn't help but giggle at her older sister's reaction when she mentioned Neji.

"I'm glad that you still have your reactions oni-chan. I miss them as much as I miss you." They hugged again.

Hiinata giggled softly behind her hand and looked at her sister, her face was happy again. Her black expression wore off. Hanabi couldn't help but feel happy to see her sister giggling once again.

"Hanabi-chan… I'm so proud of you. I'm happy too that I'm back and I miss you too." They both smiled at each other.

Hanabi stood and started walking out of the room but stopped when she heard her sister call out to her. She turned to her older sister.

"Hanabi-chan… about having Neji visit.. um I-I uhh I would like that much." Hinata's face flushed again.

Hanabiiwinked at her sister and they both giggled softly, she turned around and left the room again.

* * *

><p><strong>my my what a long chapter ;p <strong>

**i hope you guys have enjoyed this :) i'll try to upload soon :) **


	8. suggestion

Hello There :)

I'm starting a Poll. I would like to know what Naruto pairings are preferred by everyone.

Anyone can have up to two votes, the main girl will be Hinata. Honestly i feel very comfortable writing about her than any other girl.

I accept and appreciate suggestions. I would love to know what do you like, since a writer should always write what is preferred by the readers.

For further info, please visit my profile :)

*_I might stop writing "Her Lavender Eyes - sequel" I honestly dont know how to end it and I dont want the story to be too long so the readers wont get bored or anything. I appreciate suggestions on the story :) *_

#beautiful_arrow.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Later that day, when Naruto was back home to his family; Sakura was waiting eagerly to know what happened with her friend.

Sakura, Michiru and Naruto were seated around a circular dining table, eating their dinner quietly. The tension in the room was thickening.

Sakura could see that her husband was occupied. He was pocking his food and he was keeping silent, which wasn't normal about the hyperactive Hokage.

She searched his face for any hints about what happened earlier that day with Hinata, but all her efforts of reading him were set to avail.

After a long silent dinner, Sakura decided to break the silence. She glanced at her son, who was done with his meal. Sakura took all the dishes and asked Naruto to tuck their son to bed.

When Naruto came back, she was done with the dishes. Sakura sat beside her husband in their comfy couch.

Naruto sat with his back slightly hunched, his elbows resting on his knees and his face was in-between his palms.

His gaze was distant, lost in his world of thoughts. A slight frown was plastered to his face. Sakura was very worried, she knew when her husband had that look on his face; it only meant that something bad was happening or about to happen.

* * *

><p>Sakura decided to break the thick ice; she faced her husband and placed her hand softly on his shoulder to catch his attention.<p>

When he looked at her, his eyes softened at her look of concern. He knew that she was worried about him and her friend. He gave her a small sad smile.

Naruto was shaken from what he has heard that morning. It never occurred to him that something so terrible will happen to Hinata; of all people to be tortured that way.

They choose Hinata, Konoha's sweetheart. Everybody knew that she did not deserve this. She did not deserve to go through all that. Of all people in the world, Hinata was the purest and most loving, gentle girl anyone could come across.

Naruto could feel rage inside of him, his blood was boiling. He wanted to torture Orochimaru and Kabuto just the same way they have tortured Hinata. But that thought quickly left his head.

He was not like them. He was better than them. Yes, he will avenge his hurt friend. They will pay for their mistakes. There was no way in seventh hell that he was going to let this pass by without a price to pay.

Naruto faced the wall again, his voice was low, and his eyes were full of sadness to no end.

"It was awful, what she's been through. It's worse than what any of us could ever imagine." He looked at her, his eyes were gull of guilt.

Sakura's eyes were holding a silent apology. She sat closer to him and hugged his shoulders. She rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened." Her voice was just a whisper. "Please, I want to know what happened."

* * *

><p>Hinata looked at the setting sun. The sky was a beautiful orange and the warmth was pleasurable.<p>

A soft knock was heard at her door. Hinata who was on the other side, the chakra was too familiar to be mistaken. Without noticing, a smile spread across her face.

A low "enter" was all he needed to hear to make his heartbeat quicken. He entered the room and smiled upon what he saw.

Hinata was sitting in her bed facing him with a warm smile. Her knees were curled up to her chest and her arms rested on them. Her cheeks were dusted with a pink blush.

"Hello Neji. How are you?" Hinata's voice was like melody to his ears. His smile grew wider and his eyes were looking right into hers.

"Hn. I'm good. What about you?" His steps were slow, as if asking for permission to get closer to her.

"I'm good." Hinata's blush was becoming more intense under his dreamy gaze. She shifted and patted the place next to her.

She was momentarily shocked at her bold move. Her smile was a shy one; she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

Neji's smile turned into a smirk when she signaled him to sit beside her. He gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead before sitting next to her on the bed.

She could hear her heart pumping fast. She wondered if Neji could hear it too. He bent closer to her. His lips were just inches away from her ears.

"I'm the only one allowed to visit you apart from your care taker. I'm so lucky." His voice was a husky whisper which sent shivers down Hinata's spin.

Neji kissed her earlobe in a teasing way. She took a sharp breath when she felt the familiar rush of pleasure go through her veins.

She gave off a soft giggle and took his face in both of her small hands. She looked into his eyes. So similar yet so different.

She could see the longing and love there. She leaned over ever so slowly captured his lips in a timid soft kiss.

* * *

><p>Just as Neji was about to deepen the kiss, a soft sound caught their attention.<p>

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt. Hinata-sama, I have your dinner. Hanabi-sama asks for your Neji-san."

They both looked at the new comer. Hinata's face was crimson red while Neji glared at the lady with death promised in his eyes for interrupting them.

He was so excited with Hinata's boldness, which was very rare to the usual shy kinoichi. It just happens that Hinata's caretaker came with food.

Neji stood up; he glared even deeper as he saw the lady placing the trey of food on the table at the left corner of Hinata's room.

He glanced at his lover, her hands tried to cover her blush which reached her neck but all her efforts were avail.

He chuckled under his breath as her cute site. He leaned down to whisper in her ears. "I'll be back tomorrow" with another kiss on her forehead, he stood in his positon. His lips still in contact with her forehead, he bangs tickling his face, Neji closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Her face was buried in his neck with a blush decorating her features she smiled into his neck and kissed it softly; he took in her scent as if memorizing it.

They both felt the two pairs of white eyes watching them, Neji backed away slowly and looked into Hinata's lavender ones, a small smile crept to his face, he mouthed a silent "I love you"

He turned around and left the room with Hinata's caretaker. She looked at his broad back and counted ever foot step he took till he was out of her site.

* * *

><p>She felt too many different emotions when she sensed her empty room. She was happy yet sad, angry but relaxed, safe but afraid, alone but she also felt she had company. She felt determined but also agony.<p>

She was emotionally tired and hurt. She was happy to be home and to be with Neji but sad because she was going through this trial with a big possibility to be taken away from Neji.

Angry because all of what happened wasn't even her fault and they treated her like it was. Relaxed was the after math of Neji's touch and the sensation of her lips merged with his.

She was safe; she was with her sister, Neji and in the walls of her safe village. But she was afraid to be taken away from all this again, from the one she loved.

She felt too many emotions as once, Hinata decided to finally eat before her dinner got cold then ask for permission to leave her room and visit the gardens.

* * *

><p>*<em>an hour later* <em>

Hinata's caretaker knocked on the door, with a tea pot and a cup resting on a trey. Hikaru, Hinata's caretaker entered the room after hearing an "enter" for the other side.

Hikaru greeted Hinata and placed the tea trey beside her, she went to retrieve the trey of empty food dishes.

Hinata called out for Hikaru before she left the room, "Hikaru, I would like you to deliver a message for my sister, please." Hinata was known for her new cold-hearted manner, but no matter how tough she wanted to be, Hinata always held respect for the person she is speaking to.

She knew that Hikaru was there to help her; Hinata's inner self was rising from her cold mask. Her polite and low voice somewhat shocked Hikaru.

Hikaru was told to act carefully on the former heiress, she was told how cold-hearted she became, just like any main family member of the Hyuuga clan.

Hikaru was slightly shocked to hear the plead in Hinata's sweet voice. The voice she heard just a few seconds was not the same one she heard earlier that day.

She was there at the trial; she witnessed how Hinata's voice was lacking any emotion other than hate and agony. She also saw how emotionless her face was.

When Hikaru turned to face Hinata, her eyes widened just a fraction at the site of the young lady in front of her.

Hinata's face was peaceful, innocent and pleasant to look at. Her eyes holding a glimpse hope. A sincere smile was decorating her innocent face.

"Yes, Hinata-sama." Hikaru was happy to have a glimpse of the old Hinata she saw grow up, the former heiress's cheerful and sweet manner.

Hinata's smile grew wider; with excitement she looked at Hikaru and asked her to inform her sister that she wanted to visit the gardens before she went to bed.

Hikaru frowned at the request knowing full well that she was told that Hinata was to not leave her room till the next trial session.

But seeing the excitement and hope in the younger lady's eyes made her determined to try her best get the permission for her sake.

With that being said, Hikaru excused herself and heading to the kitchen to place the trey and directly go meet with the Hyuuga head clan – Hanabi.

A few minutes past after her meeting with Hanabi, Hikaru raced to Hinata's room. She was so pleased to have the permission; she knew that that will make the young lady sitting in her room happy.

Hikaru knocked on the door and entered when ordered to. "Hinata-sama, I was informed to let you visit the gardens."

Hinata was so happy she squeaked and smiled wide. "But – I'm afraid that I could not let you go alone. I was told to leave with you to the gardens. I'm sorry to be such a bother and invade your privacy, but you cannot leave unless I am accompanying you."

Hinata was so happy to visit her garden; she did not care if she had company. "No problem at all Hikaru-san. Just give me a few minutes to change into something presentable."

Hikaru exited the room and waited down the hall. Hinata jumped out of her bed and ran to her closet. She felt imprisoned the same way she was when she was with Orochimaru, and that had put her whole mood down. It made her think about how might spend the rest of her life in this way because of the trial.

She wore a black silky yukata with white birds decorating the fabric. She had a silver obi and wore her hair in a side braid with a silver ribbon tying her braid in place.

She slipped some geta (traditional foot wear) and exited her room. Hikaru was right there waiting; she saw Hinata and smiled sweetly at the site in front of her.

Hinata looked beautiful; her smile enhanced her innocent yet mature features. He lavender eyes were shinning with childish happiness.

Both women headed to the gardens that night to enjoy the beautiful whether.

Hinata seated herself on a stone bench with Hikaru wandering around the flowers close by. Hinata stared at the moon and its beauty. The moon reminded her to Neji's eyes; it always reminded her of how his eyes were shining bright whenever he looked at her. How it held hidden emotions from everyone but never from her, she could always read him just like he can read her.

She looked at the flowers for a moment admiring its beauty and refreshing colors, she shifted her gaze back to the moon and closed her eyes in hopes of a better tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be some more experiments coming :3 <strong>

**the next chapter will begin by the events happening the following morning. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight:

The next morning was the same as the one before it. Hinata was standing in the same position in the same spot in the same room.

Everyone was present. Hinata wore a pale cream white kimono with the family symbol printed on her back in black and her hair was let loose.

"Good morning to you all. Today we start out second session. Hyuuga Hinata, please continue with your story." Hanabi's voice was stern yet was soft when she called out her sister's name.

Hinata cleared her throat, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was silent for a moment then began with her eyes still closed.

_"It was three weeks after the first experiment, I was taken to a dark damp room. The room had all sorts of torture tools, they were all pointy with dried blood all over them. I was hanged from my wrists and my feet were placed in an ice bucket. Around my neck was a Heretics Fork. This torture device consisted of a metal piece with two opposed bi-pronged forks attached to a belt or strap. One end of the device was pushed under the chin, the other to the sternum, and the strap was used to secure my neck to the tool while I was suspended so that I could not sleep. If my head dropped, the prongs would pierce my throat and chest. I was kept there for several hours, my feet were numb and blue from the melting ice they were placed in."_  
>There was a pause. Hinata finally opened her eyes to be greeted with saddened pair of sea blue eyes and a pair of white ones.<br>She looked at the wall in front of her, avoiding their eyes. She took a mental breath and continued.. _"I was left there for three days. No food, no water and no light. It was my survival test, I've passed it, obviously. The ice in the bucket melted after a few hours from when I was hung, so I had no problem after it melted. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't move an inch. I was greeted with bright sunlight after the third day.._  
><em>"I remember Orochimaru wearing his twisted smirk and inspecting me with his golden eyes. I was awarded with plenty of food and cold water. Orochimaru decided that I was ready to begin the eyes experiments and his training. After resting for a whole day, I was taken to the lab again. Kabuto fixed my head to an eye exam machine, but it was no ordinary one. <em> _My eyes were forced to be kept open by metal clips clipped to my bottom and upper eyelids. _ _Her started the machine I could feel needles piercing through my eye balls.. First there was light then I felt something scratch my retinas. I tried to close my eyes but it just made the pain worse.._  
><em>"After that, there was only darkness, I couldn't see. I was told that the effect will last for about 3 or 4 days. After that experiment I was blind for two whole weeks, my eyes were always covered with bandages. In those two weeks, I trained with Orochimaru, he trained my other senses. I was given medical herbs and pills that would give me a never ending energy boost, which made my other senses above normal. I started training with my sword at that time. After two weeks, I woke up and my eyes felt like acid was burning them. Kabuto then asked me to meet him at his lab, by that time I knew the hide out by heart. I stopped struggling and just went by with the experiments to get that over with. I wanted to be trained and I was not going to be, if I did not allow the experiments to be conducted. I laid on a metal table with all my limbs restricted. I was connected to various kinds of machines; the eyes were connected to some sort of machine by two tubes and a convex lens, which was placed on my eyeballs. When the machine started, a cold liquid started to ooze from the lenses which burned my eye. It was left there, on my eyes, for a few minutes. After that, I couldn't feel a thing. My eyes were numb. I saw Kabuto take a small knife and cut the side of both of my eyes. I couldn't feel a thing but I could feel needles pierce through my whole body and head. <em>  
><em>"Kabuto operated on my eyes and after that I was left blind again. Albeit only for 4 days. I continued my regular training with Orochimaru during that period. Just like that, it was one experiment after another. Training sessions, which included constant execution of land lords and clan heads, were regularity. After the two eye experiments, my Byakugan's vision range increased by 110%." <em>  
>Hinata was silenced by a raised hand in the air. She followed the hand and found it to be one of the elders's. She was an old woman with white hair pulled into a low bun. Hitomi, Hinata's grandmother, was one of the coldest Hyuugas.<br>"Hinata, tell us about your healing abilities. Is it true that you can heal any injury,even if it was vital, without any need of medical attention?" Hitmoi's eyes had a glimpse of madness in them, she needed only one reason to lock HInata up or even eliminate her. She always found Hinata a disgrace, and a mistake.  
>Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes. *<em>This is getting ridiculous, if been through much worse, why won't they just say their judgment so I can deal with it and move on.* <em> she thought.  
>Hinata answered her with her eyes still closed, not really caring if her bitter grandmother or anyone else felt offended by her behavior.<br>"_Hai. I can heal myself within three minutes; all my injuries will not even leave a scar_."  
>Hitomi: "Please explain how did your body became like this. Also, tell us if Kabuto and Orochimaru have any secrets about the Byakugan. What did they gain exactly from your time with them? Choose your words wisely."<br>There was a small pause, dead silence. Only inhalations and exhalations could be heard in the room.  
><em>"Yes, they have gained some knowledge about the Byakugan. But they do not know anything about Juuken. I never practiced Juuken unless I was alone and sure that there was no one around. The reason why I'm able to heal myself is because one of the many many experiments. After about 20 months or so from being with them, my injuries were a constant. I always had scars, mainly because of the experiments and the rough training, but I also tried several times to cut my veins from several places on my body. I've tried to end my life endless of times. <em>  
><em>"It's wasn't easy to deal with all of it. I was asked several times about my scars, after much interrogation, Kabuto decided to develop my body's healing process. I was given all sorts of herbs and chemicals. Most of the time I would be placed on the metal table and Kabuto would inject chemicals into my body and cut my body to test if the chemicals would work. After several months of experimenting, my body started to respond. I could heal only minor injuries and scalped skin. As the time passed and more experiments were taken, I'm now able to heal even internal bleeding and any kind of internal damaged caused."<em>  
>"I think we've heard enough, I'm sure if we want Hinata to tell us about every experiment, this trial will take months. The council, Hokage-sama and I will discuss this and will give our final judgment in about an hour. Dismissed." Said Hanabi.<br>The council, Hokage and Hanabi exited the room; none of the other people left the room. Everyone was too eager to know the final word to move from their spots.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: ****I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating in a looooong time but sixth form is really taking away my time :( !**

**I've received a wonderful, encouraging, lovely message from the lovely ladyAmazone. **

**Honestly, I don't know if I was going to finish this story. I had everything plotted and sorted in my head, but I needed the encouragement and I was lucky to get it!**

**anyhow, I dont want to talk much. Here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Each minute felt like it was an hour. Neji's patience was running thin, he wanted to know whats going to happen to Hinata.

As the minutes passed by, Hinata's thoughts were racing a mile a second. She thought about her future – like she had any – with Neji. She was finally finding true love and happiness but it has to be snatched away from her like everything else she once had in her life.

The council seated themselves after the Hyuuga head was seated beside the sixth Hokage. Hitomi, Hinata's grandmother, opened her mouth to speak the final judgement.

Neji's heart was racing, he can heart his heart beat in his ears, his inside knotting and twisting. He fisted his sweaty palms on his lap and closing his eyes, waiting to hear their final decision.

Hinata looked unfazed by what was she about to hear. She's been through much worse and a simple Hyuuga trial wont shake her.

Hanabi spoke before Hitomi can mutter a word. "This trial has been a very moving subject to the whole Hyuuga household. I want no arguments regarding our decision. Hitmoi, please, announce the decision."

Hitomi lifted her chin high, a cocky smirk plastered on her wrinkled face. She looked down at Hinata with a hateful, disgusted look.

"Our decision was based on what Hyuuga Hinata has told us. No other information was taken under consideration. The council and the clan Head have decided that Hyuuga Hinata will be placed in solitude prison until Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto are found, imprisoned and killed.

"Hyuuga Hinata was not found guilty, but this is just a precaution to insure her loyalty to her clan and Konohagakuri. Under the request of the Hokage, she will be integrated by ANBU to gain more information about the said criminals. Regarding her position as an ANBU captain, it will be reserved for her until matters are taken care of.

"She will not be sent to a normal prison. A special facility in the outskirts of the village has be set up for special circumstances such as this. No harm will be brought to Hyuuga Hinata as she will be well taken care of by one of the Hyuuga servants. She will be taken to her prison in two days. This is all the council has come with."

The room was silent for a few long minutes. Neji's eyes were wide open, his hand was clenching his shirt where his heart was.

He could feel the walls of the room closing on him, his breath stuck in his throat, his chest tightening. He fought the urge to go and rip all their heads off.

He can not understand how they can be so cruel. Hinata has been through enough already. She deserves to be happy, she deserves to have a loving home and a caring family. Something he was sure that he was the only one capable of providing.

Hinata was too calm ans silent, she was sitting straight with her palms resting on her lap. Her head was held high and her gaze was unfocused.

*_It's just a phase, you'll be okay. It's fine. You can handle this.* _

She fought back the stinging tears, threatening to fall. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction to seeing her crumble.

She was tired, tired of this all. She just wanted to sleep through the years that it will take them to capture Orochimaru and his assistant.

She was tired of hoping, yearning, dreaming and then having everything shatter before her eyes without her having the power to stop it.

*_I'm so sick of this.. I'm so tired of this.. why can't I just have a Goddamn normal life?! Why? Why? WHY! Why does this always happen to me? Wouldn't it be better if I just died in one of those sick experiments? I wouldn't have to deal with this.. I guess it time to say my last goodbye..*_

Hinata was taken to her room and was told that she was not allowed to speak to anyone before she was escorted to her new home – as she called it –

* * *

><p><strong>And remember..<strong>

**Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated :3**

**please point out any grammatical mistakes or any kind of mistakes in general in the story. I would love to improve myself! **

Much love :3

~ beautiful_arrow `


End file.
